


Save the turtles? No, save the spiders

by XX302AnimeFireXX



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Loki, Angst, Avengers Endgame fixed, BAMF Peter Parker, DUN DUN DuUuUuUuUN, Everyone lives, How Do I Tag, I need sleep, Multi, Natasha Comes Back, Peter Parker Dies, Peter Snaps, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Spiders, Thanos is so out of character I can't even express the disappointment in myself, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and Pietro, and help, and therapy, and vision, bad medical knowledge, because I said so, but that doesnt mean he stays dead, everyone is Peters parents, so do the avengers, spiders are awsome, spiders save peter, try me, unrealistic medical knowledge, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX302AnimeFireXX/pseuds/XX302AnimeFireXX
Summary: Peter Snaps instead of Tony and dies.But wait...does he?(Don't let the crackhead title deceive you, you might get sad and cry)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Spiders, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, ish - Relationship
Comments: 121
Kudos: 384





	1. Worrier

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. No clue were I'm going with this but enjoy this trash I call work.

Tony sat there on the ground, looking Thanos in his depressing and hopeless eye’s, feeling the rush of the stones simmer through his body, and spoke to him,

“And I..am...Iron Man,”

His fingers clanked together, and he waited for the white light to envelop him, and to feel the pain devour his arm and take his life away, but it never came. He looked back up to Thanos, who too had slight confusion in his eyes.

The sound of a chuckle on his ten made him turn towards it, and his heart sank. On the floor, was the kid, in the iron spider suit, with the colorful energy rushing up his arm, his lips slightly turned up, but only would you notice if you looked closely.

He snickered again, pain in his eyes, but relife: before saying,

“And I’m...I’m a mess,”

And with that statement, his fingers snapped and the sound of metal clashing and Thanos’s and Tony’s shouts of protests rang out through the battlefield, as a white light blinded everyone for a second. Once the light was gone, Thanos’s army started to morph, their body’s shrinking into nothingness, almost. Where every follower used to stand, was replaced with a wiggling body of a slimy, pink worm. 

Tony looked to Thanos, where the look on his face was not one of sadness or pain, but the look of a worrier, who knew he was defeated. He looked towards Peter, then back to Tony and said. 

“He is good. I feel no shame, to be defeated by a true worrier.”

And with his last breath as a titan, he let the transformation swallow him, accepting his fate. 

Tony looked back at Peter and limped as quickly as he could towards him, the sounds of cheers being blocked out of his head, and only the face of Peter in his mind. He let his body drop to the floor next to him, as he looked at the kid’s face, whose eyes were on him the whole time and a look of something that Tony could not decipher in his eyes.

“Kid...Kid come on stay with me...Undeross please.”

Tony could faintly hear the cheers die down as people started to notice who saved them. The sound of feet shuffling over was heard and the littlest smile could be seen on Peter’s face as he mumbled,

“Turn…around”

Tony’s eye’s stayed on him, but the rest of the team did as they were told and all, yes all of their eyes widened at the sight before them. Throughout the battlefield, orange glittering light was swirling around thin air, and leaving only to reveal Wakandans, sorcerers, and other worriers on their team come back to life right in front of their eyes. It was a sight to see (I’m talking about not those who were snapped, but those were died on the battlefield by other things).

But then, four different magical swirls were seen closest to them, and four familiar figures stood in place of the sparkles. The first being Natasha, who didn’t look confused as to where she was but looked at everyone and their faces to see what was going on. The next person to appear was Loki, he looked mildly confused but didn’t question what was going on. After him, was Vision, but without the stone in his head. He just stood in place and didn’t move, until the last figure could be seen. Not everyone recognized him, but those who fought Ultron did. It was Pietro. 

Wanda practically crumbled to the ground and started sobbing loudly, and Clint was close to doing the same, but just gapped like a fish. Steve’s eye’s widened and he stepped forward towards Natasha but just stared at her wide-eyed. Thor literally through himself at Loki, who scowled at him, but hugged him back. There were smiles and laughs and tears of joy and pain that was being washed away, and a voice brought them back to Peter’s situation as he said,

“Did..you think...I would..let, any..one stay d-dead,”

He had to take breaths between words but said all of this with a smile on his face, making his situation more heartbreaking. Some of the avengers moved forward, even thoughts who had never met or fought in battle with him. 

“Come on Peter, stay with us, please we need you, damnit! I need you!”

Peter looked back at Tony, lazily rolling his head that was against a piece of rubble and said,

“You-you told...me to...be better…”

His voice wasn’t mocking, and his smile only grew wider after that. Most everyone was around them now, and some even crying along with Tony. 

“Bu-but this,”

He tried to pick up his hand and gesture to around them, but it only went up a few inches before falling to the ground and his eye’s getting watery, but he didn’t shed a tear and continued,

“This is...all...I…”

His breath stopped mind way through taking in the musty air, and Tony’s eye’s widened in fear and his face morphed into desperation, as he held the kid’s shoulder. 

Peter’s lips slowly uncurled from his smile, his breath leaving his lungs, and his eye’s became a hollow shell: Lifeless. His body began to relax even more, and his head rolled to the side, for his muscles stopped working, and his face was no longer looking at Tony, but at the musty ground below him, and only a single tear escaped his eye’s in that moment.

Wanda started to sob even more, but she was being held by Piedro and Vision, who just looked at the boy, wondering why he saved them even though they never met. Natasha was just shaking, and frozen in place, with Bucky, Steve, and clint were all at her side, and looking at the broken boy, with broken eyes of their own. Carol just put her head down, with some of the other female avengers doing the same. 

The guardians were all over the place. Mantas was crying into Drax’s shoulder, and the latter for once had a frown on, with Quill trying to tell himself that this wasn’t real, and Groot and Rocked on their knees, as Gamora just looked at the boy with a tint of sadness for the boy she never met. 

The rest were just staring and crying and feeling broken, but Tony just looked at him and said to nobody in particular.

“I failed him.”

Pepper came around and crossed her arms around his chest as Rhodey placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Pepper replied to him saying,

“No, he saved us. You didn’t fail him, he saved us, but sacrificed himself by doing so.”

And that solidified the fact that nobody wanted to believe. He was gone, Spider-man was gone, and Peter had died. 


	2. 5p1ders aпd 5peedsters aпd G0d 0h my- wa1t, more spiders...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Peter's death, and the chaos as well.  
> ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)  
> ಠ_ಠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii. So, I couldn't write this because (Excuses) I was on Vacation AND (Excuses) summer work is a bitch.  
> So, enjoy this trash I call work.

Tony tried and tried and tried, but nothing he did brought the kid back. He didn’t care that people saw that he was crying-most everyone was as well, but all he wanted was to bring him back, was that too much to ask from the universe. 

  
  


Apparently it was because he felt two-no, three pairs of arms pulling him away as he tried to break free, but not with a lot of force with how weak he was feeling. As he was pulled back, Peter’s body toppled over, leaving his legs facing them but his body on the ground with his arms in front of them. His eyes were lifeless, and the usual chocolate tint to them looked as if it lightened to a tawny, and gave off an eerie vibe. 

Pepper enveloped Tony into a hug, making sure that she was facing Peter, as thoughts around the started to get some of their composure back. The first one the break the someone silence was Pietro as he still clutched to Wanda’s side and said,

“What the hell happened while I was gone…”

Even if it was supposed to be light-hearted, it did nothing really. 

“So, what do we do now…”

Asked Clint, as he walked over towards Pepper, but kept a good distance. What a good question it was indeed. What to do with a boy who sacrificed his life for the universe? Where to put him, who to contact, and how to morn…

  
  


~~~

At the lake house, the team was changing, catching up with some people as some shared hugs and others sad smiles. Some would cry while others would nod at teammates. Some introduced themselves to each other, but some didn’t take the time to do so. Everyone from Wakanda needed to go back and help pick up the pieces for there civilization but said they would be back. Clint had also left to go find his family, but said that he would be back with them for the...funaral… it was hard to accept. Almost no one knew anything about this kid, his whole name, age, who his parents were, nothing. And it was the same the other way around. Some were still questioning how he knew that Natasha, Vision, Loki, and Pietro dies, but they were none the less grateful. Speaking of them…

“Wait wait wait wait wait, so you’re telling me, that after I died, an African king became a cat worrier, a man-made a suit to turn into an ant, a kid got spider powers and started to stop crim, a wizard stopped a creature from taking over the universe, the Avengers broke up because they couldn’t agree on something, then got back together to save the universe, failed, then tried again and succeeded in bringing everyone including us but costed the spider kid his life?!?!”

Ah yes, the common room, or as I like to call it at the moment, ‘the explaining all the shit that happened after you died room’ from none other than, Rodey, and Pepper, and occasionally, FRIDAY. I mean, what were they supposed to do? Leave them in the dark. 

“I mean, in summery ya.”

“So, who is this spider kid, we know anything about him but his superhero name, real name, and face.”

“If I’m being honest, Pepper and I don’t know much more about him accepted he is very polite, smart, and can get anyone wrapped around there fingers.”

“I believe I can help out with that Mr. Rhodes.”

Rhodey looked up at the ceiling and gave a little smile.

“Take the flor FRIDAY.”

“The boy’s name is Peter Benjamin Parker. He is a native of Queens, New York. He became an orphan at the age of four and went on to live with his aunt and uncle May and Benjamin Parker. At age fourteen, Benjamin Parker was killed in front of Peter a couple of days after he got his powers, and thus made him want to become a hero too, as he calls it, ‘lookout for the little guy.’ He attended Midtown Highschool of Science and was the top of almost all of his classes. He helped out boss a lot for he was a wiz at engineering and chemistry. Boss became attached to the boy and I believe he is the reason that boss figured out time travel. As Mr. Rhodes said, he is, as boss called him once, ‘a ball of sunshine mixed with a yappy golden retriever. I wouldn’t give him up for the world.’”

After her little summary of Peter’s life, the room was silent. Not because they were all shocked (okay, they were a little) but because there really wasn’t much to say after that. Though Natasha had one question about him.

“FRIDAY? Why did he save us, and not kill Thanos and his army?”

“I am to believe it is because it is just Mr. Parker’s nature to save others and not kill. He risked his life saving a man that tried to kill him just because he had a family.”

Again, the room fell silent. But was broken, by Steve bursting into the room making all eyes turn to him, half of them didn’t even look phased. 

“We have a problem!”

Some people tensed, thinking that Thanos was back, but didn’t relax when he said the next thing,

“The kid is missing!”

“What!?”

“How does that even happen?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Are we sure he died?”

“YES! Bruce and Dr. Strange checked three times each.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like he can just walk away.”   
  


“Was he taken?”  
  
“Why would anybody take a kid’s dead body?”   
  
“I DON’T KNOW!”   
  
“Did anything seme suspicious about the coffin?”   
  
“I didn’t exactly look closely, I just walked over to see if everything was ok and he was gone!”

“Well then let’s go see!”  
  
The team rushed out to see what the hell happened, though some walked like normal human beings. Once they got there, they inspected the coffin, until Wanda said,

“Look! There are spider webs here!”

“Does that mean he’s alive!”

“We already established he’s dead Pietro.”

“Ya well, you established half of us as dead but look where we are now!”  
  
“Shut up! It says something,”

“What does it say!?”

“‘Sorry humans, we need to borrow this. We’ll return him later. From your friendly neighborhood spiders.’ The hell does that mean?!”

“I’m sorry, are you implying that he got kidnapped by fucking SPIDERS!”

“I think Loki did it…”

“My God! I was being controlled. I might be the God of mischief but I’m not downright _evil_ ”

“Sure…”

“What do they want with him?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know Bucky why don’t we just asked them”

“That was rude Sam,”

“Shut up Steve,”

“How about all of you shut up before I rip your thought out,”

And so they shut up. Pepper was pacing and Wanda was biting her lip (while still clinging to Pietro). 

“How are we gonna tell Tony…”

“Tell me what?”

Pepper jumped at Tony’s gruff voice. He had eye bags and his eyes were a little red rimed, but not too noticeable. He had Morgan on his hip, and she was gnawing on her thumbnail. 

“Tony…”

“A group of spiders took the kid out of his resting place and left us a note saying they’re gonna bring him back.”

Tony just stared at Natasha for a second, his face looked neutral, but there was a little bit of shock, worry, and confusion.

He took in a long breath and then said,

“Is it weird I’m not as surprised as I should be,”

“Ya know, with all that happened, no, no it’s not.”

Tony rubbed his hands over his face as morgan trotted into the room.

“What’s happening?”

Pepper gave Morgan a little grin and started walking over to her and said,

“Nothing sweety, come on, let’s go play in your room.”

She gently picked her up and placed her on her right hip, before swaying over and up the stairs to her room. Tony looked back over to those in the room, his jaw set in place from anger rising up in his chest.

“Are you sure this isn’t some elaborate prank from horns over there.”

“I can assure you that this was not me. I might be cruel sometimes but I would not go to such lengths from my own accords.”

“Really now, is that what happened with New York? Because I could have sworn-”

“Tony! Don’t. Just don’t. We don’t have time for this okay?”

It was quiet for a few seconds, as Tony shifted his weight from one foot to another, before sighing and saying,

“Fine. but I still don’t trust him,”

Sam looked around before saying, 

“So what now? Do we get the kid back or let the spiders take him?”

“Vision, try, and find out what spiders would want with Peter. Wanda, go...cuddle with your brother. Someone keep watch of Loki I don’t trust him.”

The God scoffed at the remark but didn’t try to argue.

“Capsical, you do the rest of the planning,”

“All right. Buck, Sam, Natasha, and Carol will go out and look for the child in the northern direction. I’ll go get Thor to go to the southern direction with Loki, Pietro, and Wanda. Met back here in an hour and will switch out with some other people. Everyone else...your either resting or doing what you can to help here.”

All he got were nods of affirmative from some people, and everyone seemed to spread out to were they were going. Leveling Steve, Tony, and a few others left in the room. The two (frenemies) walled towards each other but stopped short to leave some space.

“I’m glad we’re no longer trying to kill each other.”

“Ya well, it’s too much work. I think the accords should go to hell now,”

“So I was right?”

“No I was right, they are needed, but they should be different or not there at all,”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He looked back up and sighed, saying.

“What do we do if we don’t find him?”

Tony’s jaw shifted a little, before saying,

“We look until we find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for what happens next. The next chapter focuses on what happens to Peter and what the spiders want from him.


	3. For a fellow writer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii.

I have been given the blessing to advertise an amazing story that has like zero views and needs more. So here it is.

Please go read [Another Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688312?view_full_work=true) By [Apricott10.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricott10/pseuds/Apricott10) It is amazing and is so underrated so check it out!

Thank you!! UwU (I'll stop).


	4. Spider King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the spiders do with Peters body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii. This is really short. I didn't know how else to do this. I have no medical knowledge so sorry if this sucks. Enjoy this trash I call work.

Contrary to popular belief, spiders were VERY intelligent creatures. They scoured off with the body of Peter, following the orders of the king, quickly, quietly, and discreetly. Wandering through the forest, the group of arachnids came up to an old shed. Inside, the place was cushioned from head to toe with spiderwebs of all shapes, sizes, and textures. 

Gently, they placed the pale, burnt body on the ground and immediately got to work. They took their fangs and began to chew through his crispy shoulder, while some of the big spiders would bite his wrist, neck, thigh, inner elbow, and ankle. An elderly spider took some of his strong silk and delicately wrapped it over his original spider bit, while a younger sack spider wrapped the other fresh wounds. 

The spiders continued to chew at Peter’s shoulder, and then finally, the limb fell off after what seemed like hours. Then, the triangle spiders came up and began to wrap the arm in their sturdy, but non-sticky web to create a mold, while the spiders with weak and frail webs began to spin their soft string over the wound to keep the blood in, but if pushed, would break. The spiders continued to silently push their venom in his bloodstream, making the blue veins turn dark. 

Then some of the smaller and thinner spiders crawled up towards Peter’s face, circled around his mouth, and proceeded to enter this. Gross.

Once inside, they went their separate ways, some headed towards the heart, some the lungs, and some stayed near the throat. The spiders bit his heart, his lungs, and through from the inside, while some began to jump in sync on the heart, causing it to start moving. The venom began to spread faster and faster, and slowly but surely, his heart began moving on its own. 

The spiders near the lungs began to release their own oxygen into it, for quick supply. Spiders from the outside would spin webs from the ceiling and jump and land near his heart (like CPR). This process lasted for about ten minutes before Peter's heart had fully started back up, and the spiders began to scurry out of Peter’s body. Once they were all out, all the spiders climbed to the ceiling, and counted down, before all falling down all at once, and landing on Peter’s chest in one fluid moment. Peter’s eye’s flung open, and he sat up and gasped for air. 

He was up.

He was alive.

And he was now more powerful than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHkwabzgkhjbzjzhb I don't know what this is!!!!! Peters alive! BEt u didn't see THAT coming.


	5. It's Brittny Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up to his head hurting and spiders.
> 
> Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe... not my usual intro huh. Uhhhhhh, 
> 
> *comes back after not posting for centuries*
> 
> "Hiiiiiii, how ya'll doing..."
> 
> My readers: She's such a bitch...
> 
> I'm sorry! I know I haven't posted but I kinda fell out of the fandom and then feel into the BuzzFeed fandom, Miraculous, and the BNHA fandoms so ya. Then fucking school happened and homework and classes ate haaaaaarrrrrddd. I'm trying bitches okay!

**Read before the story*****

so. You didn't read another winter soldier. This is a threat. You read it now because that shit's amazing and deserves fucking appreciation and love. So GO READ IT NOOOOWWWW!!!!!

[Here the link.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688312?view_full_work=true)

Thank you for coming to my read talk.

-Mourning Moon

**Now back to you regularly programmed schedule*****

“Gah!” 

Peter practically screeched when he saw he was surrounded by spiders. The first things he thought were,

1\. What the fuck is he doing here

2\. How the fuck did he get here

3\. What the fuck

“Wha- uhhhhh,”

“Do not be alarmed, your majesty. You are safe with us.”

He blinked and a look of terror and confusion crossed his face. 

“Did-did you just t-t-talk?!”

“Ah, yes. I see you can understand us now?”

“How-what-why…”

“I know everything is confusing right now, but we can help you, your majesty,”

“You're what? I don't understand?”

“You are the king of spiders,”

He blinked. Again. How comforting. 

“The what…”

“You have the power of the spider, and yet you are human your majesty,”

“You- you can just call me Peter.”

“Very well. Now let me tell me what happened,”

So the spiders all gathered around him and told him what Obiex, the spider he had talked to, had witnessed and saw his sacrifice. He then remembered that he had fought off Thanos, and he snapped and…

“Wait, what about everyone else?!”

“Your companions are safe. Now, as I was saying, then you died-”

“I died!!!”

  
“Yes. So we brought you here and patched you up.”

Peter then looked down and noticed his arm...or where it should have been. He couldn’t move the fingers that well, but the elbow worked fine. He touched his face and felt his skin, which was flaky and crisp. He looked back at Obiex, who was looking at him.

“I’m I in heaven or something,”

“No no no your-Peter. You are simply deep into the forest.”

“So, why is this here?”

The spider squirmed, or Peter thought he did before he called out. 

“Uh, Zievn, could you tell him…”

“So you had no problem telling him he died but this makes you uncomfortable?”

“...yes,”

“Fine, you wimp. So, Peter, your arm was burned very badly, and could not be cured or used, even with the radiation in your body. So we cut it off.”

The...woman spider said. Peter’s eyes widened, and he looked around the hut, only to see in the corner a silhouette that seemed like an arm. His eyes were filled with fear when he turned back.

“But it will never grow back! Humans aren't capable of that like you.”

“True, but since we injected our venom into you-”

“You what!?!”

“Don’t interrupt me. since we injected our venom into you, you are now capable of growing your limbs back and many other spider traits.”

Peter's jaw dropped, and he was in pure shock trying to process everything. He was still a bit freaked out that he was surrounded by _spiders_ and the fact that he died and probably had a lot more powers now. But he would not panic, he needed answers and fast.

“And that concludes that. Any questions?”

“ _Yes!_ What other powers do I have? Can I see the other avengers? Can I go back to them? Can I see May? Did we save everyone? What happen-”

“Please slow down, we can only answer so many questions. For your new powers, we don’t know what is to come. You have saved us all, and we are forever grateful. As for seeing everyone…”

He could feel the nervousness coming off of the spider, and a shy voice swallowed before speaking, their voice like honey, but as if they just woke up. 

“If-if I may...my brothers and sisters and I think it would be beneficial for you to stay with us until you are fully healed. We don’t know the extent of your power and have more experience with any symptoms you might have. From what we gathered, you are now able to talk to us, grow new limbs, and potentially spit venom because of the new fangs.”

The last statement had Peter touching his canines. 

“We also believe that because of the nature of your fellow humans, they would be impatient and try and find a way to speed up the healing process and make things worse, and many humans would want to use you in this vulnerable state like the people who work for the accords. Also, some people would want you to keep your powers a secret and try to limit them until you get the hang of them, and even when you have mastered your skills they will still try. By staying here, you can heal properly, learn, and train your new traits in nature with free space, and stop yourself from hurting yourself or others. But we can’t force you so…”

The female spider trailed off giving Peter time to think. It was rational. Many government officials would try to steal his new power, and he knew Mr. Stark would try to speed up the healing process. May would restrict him even more and add so many more rules, that is to say she even survived...NO! Don’t think like that! Peter pushed away from the bad thoughts and went back to his spiral. And...these spiders knew and have lived through all the new abilities he could encounter. It will be hard, and he is gonna want to go back to civilization so many times. But Peter was a stubborn teenager with rebellious hormones, trama, and angst, so he was not one to go down without a fight. 

“Alright, when do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so he stays I know. Make sure to comment and leave kudos UwU

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya'll leave kudos and comments? That would be appreciated. Also please support my other stories I always feel so happy when people read them. thanks, UwU


End file.
